


Once Upon a Time Drabbles

by LadyDulcinea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Romance, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDulcinea/pseuds/LadyDulcinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on Once Upon a Time. Will probably be mostly Rumbelle, but others could be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooking (Belle)

Belle enjoyed cooking barefoot. 

She first discovered this in the Dark Castle when the shoes she’d arrived in were deemed too impractical to wear while moving around in a kitchen. Of course, the gold silk ballgown she wore was also impractical, but it was made much more manageable once she kicked off the three inch heeled shoes she had on.

When she’d gotten her blue dress and her new silver shoes, Belle found she’d enjoyed flitting around on the cold stones barefoot as she boiled, baked, and (yes) burned. Her shoes would be placed on the fireplace hearth to be nice and warm when she was done cooking and headed to whatever other task awaited her.

The proclivity to cook barefoot returned with her memories, Rumpelstiltskin realizes as he notes the comfortable silk slippers he’d bought for her discarded by the patio door. Her electric purple painted toes support his wife as she reaches for the mixing bowls stored on the highest shelf.


	2. Sleeping (Rumple)

The Dark One enjoyed sleeping naked.

He’d begun the practice when he’d moved to the Dark Castle when Bae had left. Their simple peasants’ sheets had been scratchy and worn requiring a layer of protection between the skin and their rough texture, but not so the lovely sateen sheets he had procured once he could indulge in them. After his boy was lost, Rumplestiltskin indulged in a great many things for a great many years simply because he could. Many of those indulgences and addictions failed to sate his loneliness and guilt after despair and time set in, but the bedding remained.

Rumplestiltskin had the sheets specially made using a type of silk from a worm only found in Yanshan, a kingdom in the Far East and were interwoven with softly spun yarn. The luxurious fabric felt good on his curse roughened skin and often adjusted to his body temperature by never being too hot or too cold. The spinner that lay mostly dormant inside of him could appreciate an artisan who was skilled at his trade (as the Yanshan weaver was). A king wouldn’t get a better night’s sleep than the former spinner, and Rumplestiltskin enjoyed knowing that.

Belle discovers his habit of sleeping in the nude the evening after the curse breaks. She is installed in a guest bedroom, but anxiety and a thirty year separation find her padding across the hall and slipping into his bed. At first Rumplestiltskin is apologetic and flustered, but moments later Belle discovers there is something freeing about skin touching skin while wrapped in the most luxurious fabric ever created.


End file.
